Un año diferente
by paulisima
Summary: ff compartido. ojala les guste


_Un año diferente_

_Capítulo I: "De encuentros y pasatiempos"_

En Privet Drive comenzaba a despertar un chico de 16 años de alborotados cabellos negros y penetrantes ojos verdes esmeralda con una sonrisa en la cara debido al sueño que había tenido.

------------------------------------ Flash Back----------------------------

Harry y Hermione estaban en la piscina de Grimould Place disfrutando la perfecta noche que había , la luna en su mayor tamaño, estrellas por todas partes, era una vista apropiada para disfrutar con la persona que amas.

Mientras que jugaban con el agua como dos niños pequeños, de un imprevisto Harry cogió a Hermione de la cintura y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras se decían el uno al otro todos sus ocultos sentimientos.

-------------------------------- Fin flash back----------------------------

De pronto una imagen paso por su cabeza. Era Sirius.

Cómo estará Sirius?- Se preguntó Harry mientras que se colocaba sus redondas gafas "Debería comprarme lentillas estos lentes son un desastre" pensó el ojiverde. Un ruido lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

A desayunar- gritó tía petunia

En ese momento bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina a comer.

Muchacho- dijo Vernon con brusquedad – hoy vendrá un "amigo" de tu PADRINO a buscarte, así que recoge tus cosas, ya que no tardará en llegar.

Harry estaba emocionado "Genial pasare el resto de las vacaciones con mi familia" pensó el morocho de ojos verdes.

veamos...mis cosas, Hedwig, mi baúl, no se puede quedar mi capa y el mapa del merodeador, puede caer en malas manos.

Ding-Dong

Petunia fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con un delgado hombre, mas bien bajo de estatura. La impresión que causo en la tía del niño que vivió aquel sujeto, no fue de las mejores. Vestía ropas viejas, remangadas y holgadas, además de las canas que poblaban su cabello color miel y la palidez de su rostro. No puso la menor atención en los ojos dorados que miraban con amabilidad y curiosidad.

Buenos días Sra. Dursley – saludó cortésmente – he venido a buscar a Harry.

Dudders llama al muchacho – dijo llamando, con un tono cariñoso, a su hijo de esbelto cuerpo sin forma y pómulos colorados e hinchados.

HARRY!! – Bramo Dudley

Harry se encaminó hacia la sala de entrada y muy sorprendido quedo con la persona que tenía en frente.

REMUS!!- exclamo anonadado y corrió a abrazar al licántropo.

Hola, Harry como has estado?- preguntó el licántropo con una amable sonrisa.

Pues...-Harry dirigió una disimulada mirada a los Dursley- no importa- sonri

Esta bien...luego me contaras- replicó Lupin – Nos vamos??

Claro

Y sin despedirse de sus tíos y primo, Harry se perdió en la neblina de esa fría mañana. Luego de un rato comenzaron a divisar diferentes casas y centros comerciales hasta llegar a la ciudad desabitada, entre los numero 11 y 13 Remus dijo:

El cuartel de la Orden del Fénix se ubica en el Nº12 de Grimauld Place, Londres.

En un instante apareció una puerta con un 12 incrustado en su centro, y entraron con sigilo para que ningún muggle se diera cuenta de que estaban ahí.

Se encaminaron por el amplio pasillo que los conducía al cuarto de Sirius siendo observados por los cuadros de las antiguas generaciones de Blacks. Al llegar a la habitación del animago escucharon una voz muy peculiar, definitivamente no era la de Sirius, era la de Phineas Black.

Remus, Con quien esta hablando Sirius?- pregunto Harry con tono inocente e intrigado

Es Phineas, exdirector de Hogwarts y tatara tatara tatarabuelo de Sirius, Harry – respondió Remus en tono paternal

Ahhh bueno entramos??- dijo el morocho

Ok – respondió el licántropo

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con un alto y delgado hombre, cuyo negro cabello caía en cascada hasta sus codos.

Su pálido rostro contrastaba con los ojos azul marino, que en esos momentos se giraron hacia la puerta-

Harry! – exclamo felizmente antes de correr a abrazar a su ahijado- Como estas?

Bien! – respondió el chico sintiéndose como un niño pequeño – y tu?, te has sentido muy solo?

Sirius se ruborizo ligeramente.

claro que no – respondió con una sonrisa – Remus me ha hecho compañía – agrego haciendo un guiño al otro hombre, que sonrió y se ruborizó igualmente.

Un silencio incómodo rodeo la habitación del animago.

mmm...Sirius, voy a la cocina a comer algo... nuevamente los Dursley intentan realizar una dieta con Dudley- se dirigió a la puerta – Bueno me voy, adiós – agrego saliendo de la habitación.

HARRY!!! – grito Sirius mientras que el muchacho se asomaba en la habitación – sabes donde queda? – preguntó padfood

Si....si yo me las arreglare como pueda – dijo el morocho de ojos verdes

Bueno anda y después ordena tus cosas – replico su padrino.

El licántropo y el animago se quedaron a solas.

veo que estas feliz – murmuro Remus cerrando los ojos y dibujando una sonrisa, la que se acentuó al sentir un par de fuertes brazos a su alrededor.

Como puedo agradecerte el que lo hayas traído por mi? – murmuro Sirius en el oído de su "amigo" (N/A:¬¬ Seh)

Mmm... hay muchas maneras...que tal un chocolate?

Remmy, hay cosas y personas, mejores que el chocolate – replico Sirius con una voz picara.

Y que hay con Harry? – pregunto el hombre lobo

... ya va a cumplir 16 años... y no creo que le disguste lo nuestro, o si? – pregunto Sirius.

Yo creo que intuye algo por lo que hizo hace un rato

Mm – dijo rascándose la barbilla – mi sobrino se parece mucho a james – le aparecieron unas lagrimas en los ojos. – Su mirada es la de Lily – continuo sollozando

Me recuerdan mucho a ellos – dijo Remus consolándolo, mientras que Sirius apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro

Mientras tanto Harry estaba en su cuarto observando por la ventana, sospechando lo que probablemente estaban haciendo (Harry tiene mucha imaginación ¬¬). Para pasar el rato Harry saco su saeta de fuego y se monto en ella, pateando el piso, se elevo rápidamente, - Auch – era tanta la velocidad que esta (N/A: léase la escoba) llego hasta el encantado techo, igual al de Hogwarts, sobandose la cabeza salio por la ventana y dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del patio de la casona, rozando el agua de la piscina con sus pies, se le vino una repentina imagen a la cabeza: Hermione en la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos en su 4º curso de Hogwarts. Se quedo un momento pensando "mm...Mione me esta provocando las mismas sensaciones q tenia con Cho... pero bueno esa es otra historia, esa warra (lease Cho) es una golfa que solo queria lucirce conmigo, cambiando de tema Hermione es muy especial para mi..." penso harry volviendo de su paseo en escoba. Luego se dirigio a la habitación de Sirius. Abrio la puerta y se encontro a Remus y al animago conversando animadamente.

sirius... puedo invitar a herms y a Ron a pasar las vacaciones aca? – pregunto Harry mientras se le formaba una sonrisa.

Veo que no puedes estar sin tus amigos – dijo Sirius en respuesta.

Emocionado el ojiverde subio hacia su alcoba y saco dos trozos de pergamino viejo. En uno de ellos escribio:

"_Hola Herms: como estas? Espero que bien, no vas a creer lo que me esta pasando, estoy con Sirius y Remus en Grimould Place. No te han llegado las notas de los TIMOS??, ojala que si. Bueno ese no es el punto, querís saber si te gustaria pasar las vacaciones con nosotros?, espero que si, en ese caso pasaríamos por ti mañana. _

_Nos vemos pronto_

_Harry._

Y en la otra garabateo:

_Ron: estoy con Sirius y Remus en Grimould Place. Quieres pasar el resto de las vacaciones aca?. Esperando tu respuesta _

_Harry _

Ato las dos cartas en la pata de hedwig y la lechuza salio volando por la ventana hacia los domicilios de los destinatarios.

veo que esta emocionado – murmuro Remus cerrando los ojos y sonriendo

por supuesto – respondio Sirius – después de todo, tuvo tuvo que pasar gran parte del verano con esos tíos suyos...

El licantropo asintió. Sus parpados estaban cerrados y sos labios enrojecidos ligeramente separados. El cabello color miel alborotado, dejando ver algunos mechones color plata.

"es hermoso..." penso el animago, levantándose casi involuntariamentede su asiento y acercándose a su compañero.

Remus abrio sus ojos sin hayar la imagen de su amigo (N/A: ¬¬ Ja!) en la habitación. Fue entonces cuando sintio dos fuertes brazos rodearlo, darle calor.

te he dicho lo que pienso de ti? – susurro el animago acercando su boca al oido de lupin.

Remus hacia atras, aspirando el aroma de su acompañante.

nunca esta demas repetirlo – contesto nuevamente con os ojos cerrados.

Sirius sonrio y aguardo un segundo antes de murmurar:

te amo

La puerta fue abierta por un confundido Harry Potter. El ojiverde quedo estupefacto con la imagen que acababa de ver.

que...que estan haciendo ustedes 2...asi? – inquirio el pequeño potter

eh...eh...veras Harry – intento responder Sirius – cuando uno tiene... tienes 18 verdad?...

16 – interrumpio el ojiverde

16... define sus gustos...y ...y...bueno con remus tenemos muchos sentimientos en comun....y una cosa lleva a la otra....y paso – dijo Black como si fuera lo mas comun

y bueno nosotros...desde 6º año... que estamos juntos – finalizo Remus

y por que no me lo dijeron antes – dijo en respuesta – bueno ese no es el punto después me contaran. Recibi la respuesta de mis amigos. Ron no podra venir porque se va a Rumania con sus hermanos y Herms puede venir y me pidio que la pasaramos a buscar después de comer....

Bajemos a comer algo – interrumpio Sirius

Ok muero de hambre – le crujieron las tripas a Harry

Los tres magos se dirigieron al comedor. Sirius y Remus se adelantaron en el camino a la cocina mientras que Harry se quedo solo en el hall de entrada, en donde mágicamente aparecio una criatura que le habia causado muchos problemas en sus años anteriores, este era bajo de estatura, poseia ojos celestes muy expresivos, su piel era sucia y con muchas arrugas, tambien tenia unos arapos atados a sus brazos como una toga y tenia un calcetín que anteriormente habia sido un regalo de Harry en su segundo año en Hogwarts.

Dobby!! – exclamo Potter - ¿que haces aqui? – Pregunto sobresaltado

Harry Potter ... Señor... Dobby cree que seria un placer servirle a Harry Petter – respondio con voz temblorosa el elfo

Como esta Winki, dobby – pregunto cortésmente el ojiverde

Winki esta un poco borracha, ya sabe, dobby le dice a winki que deje de beber cerveza de mantequilla pero ella no escucha a dobby – respondio el elfo con voz temblorosa

Dobby, Por que no estas en Hogwarts?, se supone que tienes que estar trabajando alla – pregunto de pronto Potter

El elfo comenzo a golpearse la cabeza con el mueble mas cercano.

Dobby (golpe) malo (golpe) Dobby (golpe) malo (golpe

Dobby para ahora – exclamo Harry mientras tomaba x los hombros a la criatura

Dobby no debio venir – murmuro para si mismo – Dobby debio quedarse en Hogwarts... Dumbledore advirtió a Dobby que el Señor tenebroso esta de vuelta... debo irme Harry Potter – y con un chasquido de dedos desaparecio de vista.

Mientras que Harry charlaba animadamente con el elfo domestico, Sirius y Remus preparaban la cena.

Bien, Que cocinaremos? – pregunto un lindo Remus vistiendo un delantal de cocina verde con borde amarillo que le hacia juego con sus ojos dorados (N/A: Babeen¬)

Pues ... no estoy muy seguro – respondio el animago frotándose la parte de atras de la cabeza – que te parece pudin de tapioca y de postre gateu de chocolate.

Los ojos del licantropo se encendieron con un brillo renovado. Sirius lo sabía: Remus amaba el chocolate.

eso me encanta – respondio lupin con una infantil sonrida en sus labios

pues... – Sirius se aerco al gabinete a su izquierda, del que extrajo una pequeña barra de

Chocolate!! – exclamo Moony – dame un po...! – pero no termino de hablar cuando tenia toda la barra en la boca, cortecia de su amante.

Que egoísta eres! – exclamo padfoot juguetonamente – no me has dejado nada! – sonrio antes de juntar sus labios con los del hombre lobo – Chocolate... – murmuro este entre suspiros

Necesitan ayu...? Oh! Dis...disculpen – murmuro un avergonzado Harry Potter tras ingresar a la cocina donde se encontraban sus padri.... su padrino y su ex profesor de defensa.

Oh!, Harry – exclamó el muy ruborizado licantropo (N/A: MUY!!!)

Eh... no gracias, la comida ya esta lista – y con un movimiento de varita, en la mesa aparecieron los platos con el alimento ya preparado para ese dia.

Un silencio incomodo rodeo la cocina mientras comian lentamente su pudin de tapioca. Luego de engullir su alimento Harry rompio el silencio.

- Podemos pasar a buscar a Mione ahora (N/A: se ve que el niño esta un poco impaciente) - exclamo el ojiverde

- Creo que Harrytito esta un poco impaciente - comento el animago sonriendo burlonamente

- no fastidies Sirius - dijo Harry un tanto ruborizado

- Debemos irnos ahora por la red flu a una casa cercana a la de Hermione - inquirio de pronto Remus - Sirius tu quedaras aca esperandonos - continuo el apuesto licantropo

- es una orden?.. - pregunto Sirius con una cara de cachorro en pena - de acuerdo - dijo finalmente observando la cara que tenian los hombres que estaban a su lado - "maldito Pettegrew" - penso el animago un poco decepcionado observando los brillantes ojos color miel de su guapo compañero.

- Vamos Remus - decidio el ojiverde entrando por la chimenea sacando un puñado de polvos flu, los lanzaron a la fogata y se introdujeron en las llamas azuladas (N/A: la chimenea es un poco grande ), y gritaron al unisono:

- Casa de los lock!!! - al instante desaparecieron con un simple plop.


End file.
